64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Dawn Chorus
Doris gets annoyed by a dawn chorus, because the animals are doing special greetings. She decides to make her own dawn chorus by telling the animals to quack like a duck. However, things become a problem when the other animals refuse to quack like ducks in the chorus. Summary Main Zoo Lucy tries to figure out a story told by many animals, but the story isn't easy. The only story found out was the story of the Dawn Chorus. Story One morning, Doris woke up very early. She hears everyone making noises at dawn. These animals include: Zed tap-dancing, Nelson trumpeting, Herbert playing stones, William humming, the noisy crickets, beetles, and bugs, Esmeralda slithering, Isabel and her friends singing, and Kevin and Toby making funny faces. She tries to make her own chorus by using her own sound ("quack"). This makes the animals want to hear a new chorus. With the suggestion accepted, this makes Doris want to make everyone do her sound. The animals have a hard time quacking like a duck. This has been a problem the next day, as the animals can't make sounds like ducks do. This made Doris feel very sad, causing a deep sulk in the volcano. The animals hear the sadness, which makes them want them to do a different chorus. The animals agreed to do that before it is Doris's turn. The next day, the animals slept for one night at the volcano. All the animals did a perfect dawn chorus at the volcano. Moral Ending We learn that you can't force everyone to do your own sound. Lucy liked this story, which made Molly very happy. Gallery Ep 28 2.jpg Ep 28 3.jpg Ep 28 4.jpg Ep 28 5.jpg Ep 28 6.jpg Ep 28 7.jpg Ep 28 8.jpg Ep 28 9.jpg Ep 28 10.jpg Ep 28 11.jpg Ep 28 12.jpg Ep 28 13.jpg Ep 28 14.jpg Ep 28 15.jpg Ep 28 16.jpg Ep 28 17.jpg Ep 28 18.jpg Ep 28 19.jpg Ep 28 20.jpg Ep 28 21.jpg Ep 28 22.jpg Ep 28 23.jpg Ep 28 24.jpg Ep 28 25.jpg Ep 28 26.jpg Ep 28 27.jpg Ep 28 28.jpg Ep 28 29.jpg Ep 28 30.jpg Ep 28 31.jpg Ep 28 32.jpg Ep 28 33.jpg Ep 28 34.jpg Ep 28 35.jpg Ep 28 36.jpg Ep 28 37.jpg Ep 28 38.jpg Ep 28 39.jpg Ep 28 40.jpg Ep 28 41.jpg Ep 28 42.jpg Ep 28 43.jpg Ep 28 44.jpg Ep 28 45.jpg Ep 28 46.jpg Ep 28 47.jpg Ep 28 48.jpg Ep 28 49.jpg Ep 28 50.jpg Ep 28 51.jpg Ep 28 52.jpg Ep 28 53.jpg Ep 28 54.jpg Ep 28 55.jpg Ep 28 56.jpg Ep 28 57.jpg Ep 28 58.jpg Ep 28 59.jpg Ep 28 60.jpg Ep 28 61.jpg Ep 28 62.jpg Ep 28 63.jpg Ep 28 64.jpg Ep 28 65.jpg Ep 28 66.jpg Ep 28 67.jpg Ep 28 68.jpg Ep 28 69.jpg Ep 28 70.jpg Ep 28 71.jpg Ep 28 72.jpg Ep 28 73.jpg Ep 28 74.jpg Ep 28 75.jpg Ep 28 76.jpg Ep 28 77.jpg Video Trivia * The insects that disturbed Reginald from Episode 27 are shown briefly, despite their retreat after the tall grass is cleared. ** Maybe, it was Reginald who suggested the animals to give a perfect home for insects. The next day, the grass grew longer. * Despite being labeled as Episode 30 (which aired on April 30, 2001 in the UK), this is actually Episode 28. See also * I'm a Duck Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story